Clockwerk returns again
by JageshemashFTW
Summary: Third times the charm they always say. Apparently, Clockwerk agrees with that notion as undergoes yet anouther rebirth. Sly and Carmelita hunt him down with some new help albeit reluctantly . But there is more to this rebirth than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sly cooper belongs to Sucker Punch. Jagy and Lant are owned by JageshemashFTW.

"Watch my back!" Carmelita shouted as one of the Robo-falcons dropkicked her into a car parked outside the museum they were at. "Your back just got knocked the hell out." Sly said helping his partner up. Sly took out a black box attached to his shoulder to speak into it. "Barkley, send back-up!" he shouted to his commander. He then dodged a metallic punch aimed at his head causing the metal fist to become embedded in the wall behind him giving Sly the chance to kick the Robo-falcons head off. "What the hell are they attacking us for? We dealt with Clockwerk years ago." Carmelita said trying to get a good shot on the R.F.s with her shock pistol. Sly knew what she was talking about but he still had an act to keep up. "Clockwerk? Was he a criminal we fought before?" still trying to keep his faux-amnesia active. "Uh, something like that." Still oblivious to her partner's ruse. Three years ago, back when Sly was a thief instead of the top standing Interpol constable he is today, Sly was locked in an epic battle with a crazed baboon named Dr M. An injury to the head allowed Sly to create the illusion that he obtained amnesia. The reason? So he could be with then-Inspector now-Captain Carmelita. Being a thief, Sly knew he could never have a relationship with her… unless he wasn't a thief. But he just couldn't just give the game up, he had a gang that was like family to him. He just couldn't leave them with a goodbye and a wave. He had to find a reason to leave them. A reason to be with Carmelita. A reason to say goodbye to his thieving life and embrace a similar yet more legal life as an Interpol constable.

(A/N: If you finished Sly 3, then you know all about this.)

Back to the fight, Sly and Carmelita were holding themselves up pretty well with the mechanical fowl. But what they had in skill, the Robo-falcons had in numbers. Perhaps more. One of the cyber menaces lunged at Carmelita only to get a well aimed shock pistol blast to the face and then a boot to the head, courtesy of Sly. "Damn it Barkley, where the hell is that back-up!" Sly shouted into the communicator again. "_Where arriving at your position as we speak. Hang tight!" _A gruff voice said over the speaker. "_Wait. What the hell is…? Oh no, stay back. Stay back!! NO!! NO!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!................" _The line went dead. "Barkley!? BARKLEY!?" Sly shouted into the receiver. No answer. "We're on our own for now Carm." Sly told his partner. "Perfect." She replied with obvious sarcasm. I'm sorry to say it was a losing battle. As good as the two cops were, they were just too many of the Robo-falcons. One punched Carmelita in the face making her fly backwards and slam back-first into a wall. Sly was soon lying next to her after getting a gut-full of Robofoot. It was no use, there were too many of them. Years ago this would have been no problem for them when they were young and had such weaponry as a Vulcan turret and rocket launchers on a jetpack. But this is years later and the only equipment they had now was a shock pistol that was almost out of juice and two pairs of handcuffs each. The Robo-falcons were surrounding them from all sides and it looked like all hope was lost. Sly had to struggle to stay conscious from all the wounds. And Carmelita was trying to reload her gun before it was blasted out of her hand by one of the birds. It seemed like the two were on their last ropes, hanging for dear life. Almost like nothing could save them. But then Sly's backup finally did come. It wasn't who Sly expected. They didn't even work for Interpol. Why they were helping out the two was a mystery. But whoever they were, they came to help, they came to fight, and they even came with a battle-cry.

"SNOOTCH TO THE MOTHER-FUCKING NOOTCH!!!!!!!"

Oh you have got to be kidding me.


	2. Enter Tyler and Chel

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper isn't mine.

"SNOOTCH TO THE MOTHERFUCKING NOOTCH"

(Story pauses)

(A/N: You know what, no. I know everybody loves them but if I put them in the story like this, much less at all, then I might as well have Carmelita going 'I"MA FIRIN MAH LAZEH!!!!' And although that would be funny as hell I want this to be a serious story so excuse me for a minute)

(Narrator goes to pound the hell out of writer to make him change the story.)

Sly was running out of time and options. The Robo-falcons surrounded them at all sides. There were about ten left, fifty when the fight started. And although they thinned out the ranks quite a bit Sly and Carmelita were too fatigued and injured to fight anymore. "Damn it where the hell is Barkley?!" Carmelita yelled at her partner, shooting her last ammo clip at one of the bots. But it only achieved charring the armor a bit. The R.F.s pushed back Sly and Carmelita as far as they could, adding a few more wounds here and there. "Were toast aren't we?" Sly asked her wincing from the pain after losing his footing. She shortly fell next to him in a similar manner. "No, we can still win this if we…" but she didn't get to finish because of a distraction in the form of an electrical cattle prod coming out of hands that just happened to be attached to the Robo-falcons. "Yeah were toast." Carmelita admitted. One of the falcons lunged forward prepared to strike the two, they awaited the final blow when… it never came. Sly forced himself to look up and saw a man with about the same physical build as Sly. Maybe a bit more robust in the torso area. One of the first things Sly noticed about this man was that he was a bird of some kind, which he could tell from his dark brown feathers in place of fur and hair and wings instead of arms. He was wearing black slacks with black dress shoes along with a red shirt with a black blazer and tie on top with it. The man actually grabbed the Robo-falcons cattle prod armed hand in mid-swing. He then wasted no time pulling the falcon closer to him allowing him to punch the bots head clean off. This guy was definitely not a push-over. Sly, Carmelita and even the Robo-falcons realized this. And the Robo-falcons also realized that he was a threat that needed to be dealt with. Another falcon charged at the mystery man with a metallic screech but was stopped in his tracks with a well placed kick in the gut and then a boot to the head from the other foot. Now the Robo-falcons were not only worried, they were afraid. Clockwerk built them to recognize each and every threat to their existence and and exterminate them immediately. They even attacked Clockwerk himself for this reason but he got there obedience back with a good dosage of fear and torture. So when a new threat comes along they take it out. And no matter how strong this new threat was they would fulfill their programming. The mystery man was thinking pretty much the same as the R.F.s but he ended with 'If they live'. Now the bird charged towards the falcons instead of the other way around and knocked three of them on the floor with a roundhouse kick and killed one of the three with a back flip stomp on its torso. The other two he knocked back quickly got back on their feet to kill the assailant but one got a decapitating blow to the head and the other one got yet another kick to the noggin… but this one came from a different foot. Sly and Carmelita both saw another newcomer. A black panther, female given the curves. It was clad in a green tank-top, brown khaki shorts which showed of her _very_ slender legs pant-pant…..

(A/N: The current narrator has been shot and replaced with a new one.)

"Starting the party without me Tyler?" The panther asked the bird who was apparently named Tyler. "Chel, when this is over, remind me to kick your ass." Tyler said to the-now-known-as-Chel. Tyler looked behind him and saw Sly and Carmelita as if he just now notice them. He made a gesture towards Chel to go towards the two. Chel nodded and left Tyler to fend for himself against the R.F.s. When Chel reached the two she took out two identical items from a knapsack she had on. The items looked like pills and Sly was about to ask what she was doing with them before she shoved one down both Sly and Carmelita's throats. Carmelita stood up on her feet getting ready to pound the ever loving crap out of the panther when she realized something, she stood up. Earlier she had barely enough energy to stand let alone beat the crap out of anything and yet she was on her feet feeling as though she never experienced pain all her life. Sly stood up too feeling pretty much the same thing. They both stared at the girl in shock. "Good shit, right?" She asked the two completely ignoring the fact that Carmelita still had a hand grasping her collar. Wasn't the only thing she was ignoring. "Chel! Get your ass over here now!" Tyler screamed grappling with the R.F.s. "He is always so negative." Chel said shaking her head before joining the fray once again. Sly and Carmelita looked at each other for a while, trying to decide whether they should help them out. After all, they looked like they wanted to help but they had no idea who they were. In the end Sly, saying nothing, sprinted towards Tyler, Chel, and the five remaining Robo-falcons. And after about two seconds, so did Carmelita. As they rush towards their enemies and _supposed _allies, they knew one thing was certain: This was going to get ugly.


End file.
